Replication tools are used to replicate data from a source enterprise resource planning (ERP) system and move the copy to an in-memory system for further processing. Once the replicated data is in the in-memory system, analytics is performed on the copy of the data. However, all transactions are still performed in the ERP system and rely on these replication tools to propagate changes to the data from the in-memory system causing the following problems:
Two tables with the same data in different database systems may result in multiple sources of truth.
Relying on replication to push the data causes time lags and delays between the systems.
Writing directly in the in-memory system adds the additional complications of writing the data back to the ERP system to keep both the tables synchronized.
Locks may need to be placed in both the systems when writing in the in-memory system to avoid data inconsistencies.
As previously mentioned, users who wish to use the in-memory system are currently limited to operating the in-memory system in a read-only mode because writing transaction data directly into the in-memory system may result in inconsistent data between the systems. As such, users are typically reluctant to abandon their existing ERP system and to migrate their entire business application system to the in-memory system. Furthermore, not all tables of a particular feature in existing ERP system can be moved to the in-memory system because there may be seven dependencies in the ERP system where one table may be called out by several applications.